The present invention generally relates to miniature pocket flashlights of the type as described in my co-pending application Ser. No. 765,548, filed Aug. 14, 1985. The invention provides additional novel features for such a device and improved means for replacing a lamp and batteries all in a solderless construction.
It will be understood that the desirable design for a miniature flashlight includes a flexible casing that is squeezed by the user to complete an electric circuit and illuminate a lamp. The usefulness lies in the ability to have a lighting means available when opening a door during the evening hours, or attempting to read a mailbox name, locate a dropped item, etc. For such devices it would be desirable to incorporate a mounting magnet into the design whereby the flashlight may be temporarily stored against a refrigerator, wall, automobile dashboard, and the like. In further providing convenience of use, it would also be beneficial for the miniature flashlight to include a clock means, separately operable from the lamp, and key chain attachment means, so that in one compact unit the user may carry house and automobile keys, have a lamp to locate locks, a time piece, and magnetic mount for storage, all provided in a construction which allows for the replacement of expired batteries and lamps by simply removing either a top or bottom cap from a flexible jacket.
In summary, the invention may be described as a multi-purpose miniature flashlight comprising a battery-holding cartridge associating with a switch and lamp all of which are encased by a flexible jacket facilitating, by means of pressing the jacket against the switch, the completion of the lamp circuit for illumination. The lamp is mounted, in one embodiment, by screwing a threaded base portion thereof into a bracket arranged on the cartridge. In a second embodiment, the lamp base includes spade-like projections for insertion into snap-engageable connectors of a socket means. The socket means preferably includes bendable leads extending interiorly of the cartridge whereby to be in electrical communication with the batteries.
In all embodiments of the invention, the batteries may be of either the typical insulated variety, or the metallic jacket-type in which the whole cylindrical cannister of the battery comprises the negative terminal. In one form of the invention, the battery-holding cartridge is generally W-shaped whereby two concave battery-cradle portions open toward the same direction. At the opposite side of this style cartridge, a shape-conforming magnet is disposed to reside for substantially the full length thereof and have an outward side shaped to conform to the curvature of the inner surface of the flexible jacket encasing the cartridge. Thereby, the miniature flashlight may be placed against a metallic wall, automobile dashboard, refrigerator, etc., in handy position for use.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of a time piece, for example a digital watch, and casing therefor, accommodated adjacent the lamp-opposite end of the cartridge and secured thereat by means of a bottom cap cooperative with the open bottom end of the flexible jacket. The digital watch is separably operated by its own battery and the watch casing is also shaped to conform to the interior curved surface of the flexible case so to be securely nestled within the flashlight.
The replaceable bulb and battery systems, plus the provision of a time piece means, may be provided for both the typical W-shaped cartridge as well as an S-shaped cartridge as described in my said pending application Ser. No. 765,548--the latter cartridge conformation providing oppositely directed battery-holding cradles as would be understood.
Other advantages, features and uses of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description hereinafter taken in conjunction with the drawing.